cartoonmania320fandomcom-20200215-history
CartoonMania
This article is about the 2017 series, you may be looking for the reboot. CartoonMania is an animated web-series created by Matthew Littlemore. The series first premiered online on Instagram on May 2, 2017. It later premiered on YouTube on August 8, 2017. As of June 6, 2019, a total of 3 seasons and 33 episodes have been released. On September 20, 2018 an official theme song for the series was composed and released to the public.https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1042782872862699520 A film based on the series, ''CartoonMania: The Movie'', was released on September 20, 2019. It serves as the series finale. Synopsis Matthew Littlemore, an animator, lives in a one-hundred story home with all three-hundred and twenty of his cartoon characters who can drive him a little insane sometimes. Production In 2016, Matthew began making episodes of CartoonMania and they would be show-cased in his school, later making their online debut in 2017. The series and film was animated using OpenOffice 2.2, a discontinued software intended for word processing, spreadsheets, presentations, graphics, databases, etc and not for animation. Episodes Main Article: List of CartoonMania episodes On May 2, 2017, two episodes of CartoonMania were posted to Matthew's Instagram account. Later, on August 8, 2017, the first ten episodes were dumped on the animator320 YouTube channel, beginning the series' run on YouTube. The first season concluded its run on December 31, 2017 with a total of twenty episodes. On February 13, 2018, CartoonMania began its second season, it concluded on December 15, 2018 with eleven episodes. On January 12, 2019, CartoonMania began its third and final season. It concluded just one episode later on June 6, 2019. Film Main Article: CartoonMania: The Movie A film based on the series premiered on September 20, 2019. When Matthew gets a job in the animation industry with the help of Timmy and Tanya, he has to learn to control his anger. During this, he and the gang must stop a mysterious figure which threatens the entire household. This is the CartoonMania 2017 series finale. Reboot Main Article: CartoonMania (reboot) On July 8, 2019, Matthew announced via Twitter that he plans to reboot the CartoonMania series after the film is released; https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1148252014960267265 however, the tweet was eventually deleted due to unknown reasons. Later, on September 9, 2019, Matthew has tweeted a video on Twitter that was fictionally taken place on a fictional convention called Toon Lake City CartoonMania Con 2019 (TLCCC2019), where he showcased the looks of the characters for the upcoming reboot. https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1171149930653614080 Comics Main Article: CartoonMania Comics Comics based on CartoonMania began on October 2, 2017. They are currently being posted to Matthew's DeviantArt and Twitter. Trivia * The first few episodes of the series were produced in 2016, but they were not released online until 2017. The last episodes produced in 2016 made their online debut in December 2017. * Influences for the series include Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Animaniacs and Mickey Mouse cartoons.https://curiouscat.me/animator320/post/835101413 * The episodes "''Slapstick''" and "Sandwich" were released on May 2, 2017 on Matthew's instagram account, before the premiere on YouTube. * The most talked about episode so far is "Slapstick". This episode has been the target for many different memes and jokes. Gallery Slapstick 1.png wall.png vlcsnap-2018-09-20-21h46m07s751.png D69D4E3D-4D21-48FB-9292-8F838ACC61C1.jpeg External links Category:CartoonMania 2017